


Ублажение для Дядов

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Форма работы: кулинарный неформат.Издревле люди, живущие в деревне Коломница, приносили дары Дядам (духам умерших), желая снискать у них защиту и помощь, да чтобы простились обиды им прошлые.В основном дары состояли из орехов, сухофруктов, мёда, круп и всего того, чем были богаты местные жители.Люди, желавшие выделиться из общей купы даров, готовили богатые угощения Дядам из продуктов, всегда имевшихся в погребах.Сей рецепт является семейной реликвией, передававшейся из поколения в поколение и претерпевшей выдержку в несколько веков. Если вы желаете, чтобы Дяды смилостивились над вами и исполнили вашу просьбу, приготовьте им этот торт.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Ублажение для Дядов

**Author's Note:**

> Автор The Princess Of Bears
> 
> Обитает тут:  
> [Вконтакте](https://vk.com/thebearsplace)  
> [Инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/the_princess_of_bears/)  
> [Тамблр](https://theprincessofbears.tumblr.com/)

Для торта вам понадобятся:

Для теста:

225 г муки  
1 ст. л. разрыхлителя  
1/2 ч. л. соли  
125 г сливочного масла (именно масла, маргарин и спред не подходят - вкус не тот)  
85 г сахара  
2 яйца первой категории  
6 ст. л. молока  
от 5 ст. л. мёда (но чем больше мёда, тем больше вероятность того, что коржи будут разваливаться)  
Грецкие орехи или миндаль  
Ванильный экстракт/эссенция по вкусу

  


Для крема:

250 мл молока  
2 желтка  
3 ст. л. муки  
65 г сахара  
50 г сливочного масла  
от 150 г сухофруктов и орехов (у меня были курага, изюм и грецкие орехи)

Форма диаметром 20-21 см

  


Для начала разогрейте печку до 180°С.

Достаньте мёд, чтобы он предварительно нагрелся и стал жидким.

Замочите сухофрукты в коньяке или просто в воде.

Обязательно смажьте форму маслом и выстелите поверх пергамент, ибо мёд, просачиваясь через тесто, намертво прилипнет к форме, и корж невозможно будет достать целым.

Порубите орехи на кусочки среднего размера.  
Приступите к приготовлению теста.

Просейте в миску муку вместе разрыхлителем и солью. В другой миске взбейте размягченное масло с сахаром добела. Взбивая, добавьте яйца и ванильный экстракт (по вкусу). Чтобы масса не расслаивалась, можно дополнительно добавить по 1/2 ст. л. муки вместе с каждым яйцом.

Всыпьте треть мучной смеси и влейте 2 ст. л. молока, вымешивая до однородности. Подмешайте в 2 подхода оставшуюся муку, добавляя молоко. У вас должно получиться однородное тесто.

Переложите в подготовленную форму и разровняйте поверхность. Намажьте поверх теста мёд. Посыпьте орехами. Выпекайте корж от 30 до 50 минут, ориентируясь на особенности вашей печки.

Оставьте остывать в форме.

Начните готовить крем.

Нагрейте молоко почти до кипения. Пока молоко нагревается, взбейте желтки с сахаром до белой пены и просейте сверху муку. Вымешайте до однородности.

Влейте тонкой струйкой молоко, непрерывно помешивая, чтобы не было комочков. Поставьте на небольшой огонь, продолжая мешать до загустения. Крем станет довольно плотным, но он будет размягчен маслом и сухофруктами с орехами.

Отставьте крем остывать, изредка помешивая, чтобы не образовывалась пленка из застывшего крема.

Нарежьте сухофрукты и орехи крупными кусочками.

Достаньте остывший корж, снимите с него бумагу и разрежьте его по горизонтали пополам. Если он суховат, пропитайте смесью теплого молока и мёда.

Добавьте в остывший крем масло и смесь сухофруктов с орехами, смешайте до однородности. Намажьте крем на нижний корж и накройте его верхним.

Торт "Пчелиный укус" готов. Теперь вы сможете ублажить Дядов.

  
  
  
  
  
  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/DLwv972/Ws-Ty-D89ubgk.jpg)


End file.
